The First Ocean
by Dr. Beckett's Lab Assistant
Summary: Future Fic. An Old Woman's tale of how the five oceans came to be on the ball of sand. ;) Better then it sounds.


**A/N: **Okay, my friend dared me to write something for Trigun. It had to

1. Be five thousand years in the future

2. Told by an old lady

3. Have some great change to the planet for the better.

So here it is. I hope I got the characterization right of the two characters I do use from the Anime in here. =) He-he-he.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trigun so shoot me. I thought it was kick ass though.

* * *

"Long, long ago, when the Seeds first landed on this planet one man had a dream. It was Trance's dream to see an ocean. So him and his best friend, Markus set out to find somewhere to make these dreams come true.

"They spent years searching for a place, and ended up in the Wasteland Dessert, and began to build a house to stay in before they went on digging to build their ocean. It was hard work, and they oft were out of food but they always found something.

"And every now and then someone would wander into their corner of the world and decided to stay and help with Trance's dreams of an ocean. No one seemed to know about the plan but those there.

"And no one ever dreamt of leaving after they arrived. Life was peaceful there and after fifty years they had a small town to live in. Woman and Children would stay at home, cooking and cleaning and farming for the men while they built the ocean.

"And everyone was happy. Ten years after that, Trance died of old age, and his body was put to rest in there mini lake and promises of fulfilling his dreams followed as he sank under the blue depths.

"So Trance's son, Erin took over, and him and Markus took charge and they began again the next day. But it was never the same with out Trance there to cheer them up and encourage them and all the great things they did.

"But there was Erin's son, Erick and his twin sister Erika who would continue to list all those who worked on the Ocean's names to one day carve into a great memorial to place on the city that the men would build together.

"And there was little to no crime in the now city and everyday it seemed to grow larger and larger and became Ocean City. And it was never marked on the map, and probably no one ever knew it existed.

"But one day, a band of thugs showed up and mass murder was spread through the city and it burned to the ground. Dirt was thrown into the Lake and for many years it was red. But that didn't seem to stop the people.

"They simply buried the dead and halted to rebuild the city before going back to building the ocean. Even when news of Vash the Stampede spread, the people did not halt there dreams and went on building and praying they would be fine.

"And it seemed to work, because Vash never came to the city and all was well. Many times the city was attacked, and rebuilt and those who attacked it lived, because these people didn't seem to believe in death.

"And for thousands of years they worked, slowly inching farther away from home, but nowadays there was new machines to protect and help them in ways none would have known before.

"And for over five thousand years these people worked, until they were finally paid off and the world is now divided into five continents. Trance, Markus, Faith, Hope and Prayer, and everyone knows the name of them.

"And like the little girl believed, every man, woman, and child who helped build these ocean's names are carved onto the wall surrounding this city, Dreams City. And that my boy, is the end of my tale."

The blond sat cross-legged on the floor and nodded his head, a smile across his face as he listened to the old woman speak. She smiled at him proudly stroking a black cat with yellow eyes half-heartedly.

"That is amazing," Blondie smiled, wiping away a tear, "I've never heard such a tale."

"Vash, you've been listening to that story every day for the past week," another male frowned.

"Ah... Come on Knives, this is a good story," the first male, Vash scowled.

"Yeah sure," Knives said leaving the small house.

Vash shook his head and sighed, turning back to the old woman sitting in front of him and rested his elbows on his knees and his chin on his palm and smiled again.

"Do you know any more stories of how this planet changed from being a ball of sand?" he asked eager, and the woman smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh and I know this isn't a Stargate Fic like I usually do on this account but I was too lazy to switch screen names.

Please Review, because this is my first Trigun fic ;)

-**Cailean**


End file.
